Futuro
by Zarite
Summary: El tridente gira en el aire, Chrome lo sostiene apuntando con el arma a Takeshi, él le mira a los ojos y sabe que está siendo controlada por Mukuro. "—Ella sufría—"murmura. Yamamoto siente la contracción de su pecho. Drable/8096.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

* * *

**F**uturo.

Coge el tridente con las manos ensangrentadas, le mira al ojo visible y sonríe.

"—Nunca imagine que fueras tu...—" susurro cubriendo con más sangre el arma, la mujer alza los labios en una sonrisa cínica.

"—Yo tampoco imagine que embrujaras a mi dulce Chrome en tu patético juego del _amor_ en la mafia, maldita sea—" la voz baja de Chrome susurro como una serpiente, sonriendo a cada palabras crueles.

Yamamoto endulzo las facciones de su rostro, le toco un mechón de pelo azul entre sus dedos rojizos por la sangre.

"—¿Por qué Chrome? ¿Por que tenías que utilizarla a ella como marioneta?—" pregunta levemente dolido por la herida del costado de su vientre, Chrome empieza a quitarse el parche de su otro ojo y deja ver el color rojizo, y Yamamoto casi puede escuchar la pomposa risa en su mente.

"—No solo fue ella, también está Hayato, Hibari, Lambo, y Tsuna—" reniega Mukuro curvando los labios rosados de Chrome.

Sonríe y le acaricia las mejillas con la punta de los dedos, un halo de frialdad de posan en los ojos vacíos de Chrome.

"—Vosotros utilizasteis a Chrome como vuestra marioneta, pregunta eso a Tsuna—" ataco ceñudo, clavando con más fuerza el tridente en el costado, con la el tacón fino aprieta la pierna.

"—Eso es mentira—" replica tosiendo, formo una mueca atroz en el rostro y cubrió con su mano sus ojos. Dolía.

No la herida, tampoco por ver a sus amigos en el suelo controlados por Mukuro. Si no por ver a ella, en esa forma tan patética, en esa forma tan vulnerable y mediocre.

Ve su arma a un lado, solo arrastrarse un poco y la cogería, un poco...

"—Ella sufría. Vosotros no lo veías, pero sufría. Tenía tanto miedo en la noche, con vuestras estúpidas guerras en la mafia, por el primer guardián de la niebla. Chrome tenía miedo.—" Mukuro apareció en forma fantasmal a lado de Chrome. Le abrazo por los hombros y sonrió. "—Esta es la única forma de que no sufra."— respondió a la pregunta muda que lanzaba el guardián de la lluvia con los ojos.

"—Despierta—" susurro Takeshi, formo una sonrisa triste cuando Chrome la devolvió una sarcástica.

"—Es imposible, ella pidió esto. Quería dejar de sentir los sentimientos que tenía, quería dejar de tener mente propia.—" el cuerpo se movió y Takeshi pudo ver un brillo glacial en el ojo azul. "—Vosotros os dijisteis vuestros amigos de ella, sin embargo tu fuiste más despreciable al hacerla sufrir más que todos, le prometiste el cielo y solo le trajiste al infierno. Los seres de la mafia sois despreciables.—" el arma rueda cerca de su cabeza, el tridente brilla y parece tener vida propia, la sonrisa de la dulce Chrome queda en su retina, sonríe.

"—Te quiero.—" murmura, y siente un abrazo fantasmal, después todo queda en lo más espeso de la oscuridad.

En medio de la noche, con los arboles meciéndose por el viento, haciendo un sonido molesto cuando las ramas tocaban las ventanas, él se levanta por un sonoro sonido '_plof_'.

Mira a ambos lado y la ve dormir en las mantas sucias del escondite, aprieta el puño. Solo fueron cinco minutos en el futuro para dejarlo meciéndose de miedo. La katana le da pavor, la sangre parece no querer irse de sus manos, el olor al perfume de la mujer impregna todo su ser. Y ese tridente y la sonrisa queda en su mente para siempre.

Detendría ese futuro que le deparaba a Chrome Dokuro y él. Detendría a Mukuro.

Takeshi aprieta el puño y se da la vuelta para ir a la habitación de Tsuna y pedir su ayuda, no era algo que él solo podría lidiar. De soslayo mirando a la joven dormir viendo su rostro blanquecino y todavía puede escuchar la pomposa risa maléfica haciendo contraer su corazón.

* * *

N/A. Olé, y olé, por primera vez me llego a preguntar, ¿_Por qué_?. No es que no hubiera querido hacer esta pareja, _crack_, sin embargo...que coño. No sé como llegue a este punto raruno.

Bueno, que más da.

_8096 Que os guste y eso. * guiño * _


End file.
